NegimaXReader
by Dekuopa
Summary: This is the same negima story but with some edits like you the reader being in it.
1. Chapter 1

**NegimaX Reader**

 _This story starts between volume 6 and 7 and will follow the main canon of the negima manga._

 _With some alterations._

 _You are also negi's cousin on his mothers side. although you have royal blood you never liked the life style_

 _so you became a Traveler. Your magical powers are as of now,all basic magic spells, Magic and chi Sensing,_

 _And nature magic like wood control._

 _You live in Mundus Magicus a.k.a The magic world. It is a magical realm_

 _where magic is extremely abundant and well known by all its inhabitants,_

 _and all of its technology seems to be powered by magic._

 _Mundus Magicus is full of mythical creatures that seem to take the place of regular animals_

 _and most of its population is compose of huma like hybrids._

 _While you where wandering the Great Cerberus Forest you get a telepathic call from old man konoe._

 **[Reader]** : Whats up old man?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]** : Its about your cousin Negi, He's on his way back from kyoto.

Evangeline reported back telling me that him and is students almost lost to the eastern mages.

 **[Reader]** : Wait, hold on a sec. i have a few questions first.

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]** : Alright.

 **[Reader]:** So, Evangeline as in Dark Evangel?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** Yes, She is here at Mahora.

 **[Reader]:** And why is she there?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** Nagi, The Thousand Master sealed her here.

 **[Reader]:** Alright?

 **[Reader]:** Next, Why was negi in Kyoto?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** I sent him there to send message to the Kansai association.

But i did not thank he would be attacked.

 **[Reader]:** OK, So what do you want.

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** I need you here to watch over negi.

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** are you going to pay for the trip?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** of course.

 **[Reader]:** But how am i going to watch over negi if he's at an all girls school?

 **[** **Mr. Konoe** **]:** I'm starting a new program here so that guys can start coming here as well,

But we need to have a test guy to see if it will work well. You are that test guy.

 **[Reader]:** Fine i guess, So i guess i get to go to mundus vetus(Real World)

 ***END OF PROLOGUE***

 _After sometime you make it to Mahora Academy girls school._

 _You get some weird looks but you don't care._

 _You are wearing a brown school blazer._

 _and wearing a necklace that take place of your staff when your not using it._

 _you walk down the hallway to get the the class room._

 _once you get to the door of class 2-A you can feel tons of magic._

 **[Reader's Mind]:** I can tell that the Evangel is here.

Also you can scene negis and some powerful chi energy.

 _You never seen negi before so your kinda exited about meeting him, however he does not know that_

 _you even exist._

 **[Negi]:** He is our new student, [F/N][L/N].

 **[Reader]:** Nice to meet you all.

 **[Negi]:** He is our test male student, please be nice to him.

 _I was expecting a quiet boring class room, however._

 **[everyone in Class]:** WHAAAAAA

 _That was not the case._

 **[Student 1]:** HES OUR NEW CLASSMATE?!

 **[Student 2]:** BUT HE'S A GUY!

 **[Student 3]:** What a scoop.

 **[Student 1]:** Guys are starting to come here for school. apparently hes the test guy?

 **[Student 4]:** Where are you from?

[ **Reader]:** From Mund-umm i mean {Home Town}.

 **[Student 4]:** Wheres that at?

 **[Reader]:** {Your Country}

 **[Student 5]:** Is he even allowed here?

 **[Negi]:** That's enough girls.

He's Here as a transfer student to test if guys can be here.

 **[Reader's Mind]:** So this is negi.

He does look like his father, a lot actually.

 _I Look around at The students, Yep there she is Evangeline A.K. McDowell._

 **[Negi]:** You can sit between seats 9 and 10

 **[Reader]:** Thank you sir.

 _I move to my seat i can feel all the eyes on me._

 _I sit down and greet my neighbor._

 **[Reader]:** Hello.

 _She doesn't respond to me. but she does wave a hello at me._

 _then i turn to greet the other one. However i can scene some magic from her,_

 _And powerful enough that she is training._

 **[Reader]:** Hello, My name is [F/N][L/N].

 **[Misora]:** My name is Misora Kasuga, nise to meet you.

 _While sitting here you tried to learn all the names of the students here,_

 _since ill be here for a while._

 **-After Class-**

 _Class is done for the day, as i get up to leave i get bombarded by most of the girls in class._

 _normally i'd be happy about this, however i need to see the HeadMaster._

 **[Reader]:** Umm... Excuse me but i need to see the headmaster.

 **[Kazumi]:** come on your the new guy here. i want the scoop.

 **[Reader]:** Sorry some other time, OK?

 **[Kazumi]:** Alright. But i want that interview.

 **[Reader]:** Alright.

 _I head over to the headmasters room to get a dorm room since he wanted me here and all._

 _as i rush to the headmasters room i run into someone._

 **[Reader]:** I'm So sorry. you OK?

 **[?]:** Yeah, im fine

[Reader]: Hey your that Misora girl.

 **[Misora]:** Hey neighbor.

I'm Sorry, i was running and wasn't watching where i was going.

 **[Reader]:** Well i wasn't watching ether i'm sorry.

Well i gotta go see ya

 **[Misora]:** Yeah see ya.

 **-Night-**

 _I got my dorm room and i got it all to myself._

 _As i lay my head to go to sleep i thank about how mundus vetus(Real World) is a lot different from my_

 _world._

 **[Reader]:** oh well good night me.

 **-END-**

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NegimaXReader Ch.2**

 _I was awoken by the loud noise of my alarm._

 _Once i get dressed and ready for school i leave my room._

 _As soon as i leave i hear people talking._

 **[Student 1]:** come on, we need to hurry.

Midterms are coming up so we need to study.

 **[Student 2]:** y-yeah i know.

Midterms?

 _Well if midterms are coming up then i need to study as well._

 _as i start running to class i see a bunch of students surrounding one of my classmates._

 _I believe her name is Ku fei?_

 _What ever it looks like she needs help._

 _I run to her side to help her._

 **[Reader]:** Need some help?

 **[Ku]:** So you know how fight?

 **[Reader]:** Sorta

 _i learned how to fight so that i can survive the Great Cerberus Forest by some people in Mundus Magicus._

 _Since most of the people here are weaker here then back at home, ill have to hold back._

 **[Challenger 1]:** Hey! whose he?!

 **[Challenger 2]:** Where here for Ku Fei, not you so get lost.

 **[Reader]:** So all of you are going to gang up on one girl? hove you no Honor.

 **[Challenger 2]:** What ever lets get them.

 **-After a weak fight-**

 **[Ku]:** you weak! There no more ones what is strong?

 **[Reader]:** wow your good.

 **[Ku]:** Want fight you someday!

 **[Reader]:** Thanks i'd like that too.

 **[Ku]:** Negi-bozu, Nihao!

 _I turn to see negi._

 **[Negi]:** Fu Fei-san and Reader-san good morning

 **[Challenger 1]:** IT'S NOT OVER YET, CAPTAIN FEI!

 **[Konoka]:** Negi-kun, watch out!

 _I see that negi is going to get jumped by one of the challengers, since its my job to protect negi_

 _i jump in to punch the challenger in the gut. But so did Ku, poor guy._

 **[Ku]:** Negi-bozu is okay?! i sorry

 **[Negi]:** I-i'm...Fine

Thank you Ku Fei-san and Reader-san.

 **[Reader]:** Sorry Negi-sensei but i got to go to class before the bell rings see ya'.

 **[Negi]:** Ok see ya'.

As i run to class i see Misora. I still want to know why her magic ability feels like she has

some training to it. i want to ask her but what if she does not know about magic?

 **-Class Room-**

 **[Negi]:** Take good notes, because this'll show up on the test.

Okay, then! that's it for today.

 **[Negi]:** If i might have a word, ku fei-san, reader-san...?

 **[Ku]:** eh? word is with me?

 **[Reader]:** Alright sir.

 **[Negi]:** then again, perhaps not in front of every one...Will you meet me this afternoon at the giant steps

before the world tree plaza, please?

 **[Ku]:** Is okay

 **[Reader]:** yeah ill go.

 **[Negi]:** thank you! later, then.

 _After that i leave the class room. and head to my dorm room._

 **[Reader's mind]:** _I'm being followed by someone with high magic power._

 _I can only be._

 **[Reader]:** what do you want Evangeline?

 _and like that a shadow from the ceiling forms into a girl._

 **[Evangeline]:** so you can sense magic power then?

 **[Reader]:** why are you following me?

 **[Evangeline]:** your blood feels like negi's ,but different from The Thousand Master's.

now why is that?

 **[Reader]:** I don't need to tell you.

 **[Evangeline]:** don't be like that, can you tell me why your here then?

 **[Reader]:** sorry,but nope.

 **[Evangeline]:** your no fun.

 **[Reader]:** Fine. Im here to protect negi.

 **[Evangeline]:** ...Thats all?

 **[Reader]:** yep

 _She then fades into the shadows._

 **[Reader]:** well i guess its time to go see what negi wants.


End file.
